


Ugly Socks

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo, Community: allbingo, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Slice of Life, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Written for the prompt Mittens at Allbingo on DW.





	Ugly Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kat!

"Are you sure? I don't think that's right." Sammy crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure. I know how these fit." Dean was trying to get four year old Sammy dressed so they could walk down to the corner store for a half a gallon of milk. 

"Nu uh, they don't go on my hands." Sammy was convinced he was right.

"What makes you so sure?" Dean asked him. He thought if he understood what Sammy was thinking he could change his mind.

"Look my feets have one big toe and the rest all stick to'geder." Sammy lifted his little foot and flexed his toes. "My hand has fingers. See, thumbkin, pointer, middle, ring, and my pinkie." Sam flexed each finger as he named them off before grabbing the mitten out of Dean's hand. "That means this is just an ugly sock." he tried to shove his foot in the blue mitten. He looked like the wicked step sisters in Cinderella trying on the glass slipper.

Dean tried not to laugh at Sammy's logic. It was times like this that he and Uncle Bobby swore the kid would grow up to be a lawyer. Sammy loved being right and never had a problem expressing why he was right. For now Dean would just have to outsmart him. "How about you wear one of _my_ gloves on your right hand? I need you to hold my hand with your other one and keep it in my coat pocket all the way there and back."

"Okay, we can share." Sammy nodded and ran for the door.

"Socks and boots." Dean reminded him.

"Dean we should keep the ugly socks." Sammy told him as he pulled his boots on.

"Why?"

"We need another pair. Can you find another pair? If you can we can take them to Uncle Bobby's and the puppy will have warm feets." Sammy explained. 

"We'll see." Dean thought it might be easier to get them on the puppy then on Sammy.


End file.
